Star Wars: The New Jedi Order, Potential
by Sithicus
Summary: The Sequel to New Jedi Order Perspective the writer strongly suggest you read that one first if you haven't done so. At last the circle is now complete school just got out.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** At last we come to the end of Al's training; for those of you following since the beginning I'm pleased that you'll be here for this hopefully exciting conclusion, I've done my best to get everything to this point and now it's all going to be downhill for Al once he gets back to Earth Prime. We're talking pain, suffering, trauma, acceptance, excitement, marriage, child raising, Dark God Avoiding... Need I go on?  
I regret this story comes off as ending so shortly, but that in itself is the fault of the material I'm afraid; once reaching this point I realized I was getting just about tired with all of it so I might have skipped a few key moments that should have been taken, but I suppose I'll let the reader be the judge of that... Anyway enough about what's been done; time to get on with the next exciting installment of Chrysalis, and boy is it going to end with a doozy.

**Disclaimer: The Author claims no ownership to any of the characters used in this fanfiction; it is a work of pure imagination detailing events he has enjoyed the telling, and borrowed all characters not of his own making to express a wonderful idea that just wouldn't die no matter how many times he started and stalled in the telling because something wouldn't jive... Believe it or not this started off as a really wierd childish piece of junk involving dinosaur mutated humans, James Bond's descendant and Transformers, Tranformers, Transformers, not to mention a magical time traveling watch who was actually a snake God trapped in watch form.  
It was crude; it was insane, it lacked punctuation of any kind or coherence for that matter, somehow it evolved into this masterpiece of an Odyssey and now it sits before you at the turning point leading to the very end. So if anybody wants to sue me for usurping the characters of Star Wars or others appearing in here, well just be known I wasn't trying anything; please leave me alone to my fantasies... With that said; Alain Albert-Joseph Desrochers is mine, Jennifer Irene McMahon is mine, Christine Delisle is mine Reanne McMahon is mine, Jedi Master Sarill (SA RYLE) Contrelle (CON TRELL) I know wierd name I was going for exotic; is mine, and The Secretary is mine I think; I mean I've never come across a character like it before, everybody else I never claimed to own, if anybody wants to try and write a fanfic featuring or guest starring my fan made character then please be kind, ask first. Disclaimer Ends Here; oh and... BEWARE UNICRON! LOL.  
**Oh one final thing; I leave it up to the readers imagination the battles which are about to unfold...

* * *

Foreword

Our intrepid hero Alain Desrochers is now within the Star Wars Universe where his lengthy journey of discovery and training for some great destiny is drawing rapidly to a close; three mysterious female Jedi, one believed to have been killed by the Yuuzhan Vong have arrived on the planet of Mon Calamari to take him to the ancient world Mustafar, and thus our story continues…

A Long Time Ago in a Galaxy Far, Far Away…

Star Wars  
The New Jedi Order  
Episode Two: Potential

A time of Galactic Unrest has come to the Star Wars Universe, the dreaded Yuuzhan Vong; fanatical masters of biogenetic creatures that serve them have practically crushed the New Republic infidels and their machine abominations.

During all of this a stranger from beyond the universal barriers has arrived and semi-befriended the galaxies heroes, but now a new Jedi has appeared claiming to be there to complete his training.

Does she speak the truth; or is she perhaps an agent of evil, our hero does not know, but soon he shall face… A Phantom Menace…

Dramatis Personae

C-3PO (See-Threepio) Protocol Droid  
R2-D2 (Artoo-Deetoo) Astrometrics Droid  
Alain Desrochers; Chosen One of Earth Prime (Male, Human/Borg)  
Buzzsaw; Holographic Decepticon (Male, Condor)  
Callista; Jedi Knight (Female, Human)  
Danni Quee; Scientist (Female, Human)  
Han Solo; Captain, Millennium Falcon (Male, Human)  
Jacen Solo; Jedi Knight (Male, Human)  
Jaina Solo; Jedi Knight, Twin Suns Squadron (Female, Human)  
Leia Organa Solo; Former New Republic Diplomat (Female, Human)  
Luke Skywalker; Jedi Master (Male, Human)  
Lusa; Jedi Knight (Female, Centauriform)  
Mara Jade Skywalker; Jedi Master (Female, Human)  
Sarill Contrelle; Jedi Master (Female, Human)  
Tahiri Veila; Jedi Knight (Female, Human)

* * *

Lusa eyed the young man confusedly; his reaction was not what she'd expected and it was beginning to get under her skin, something her Jedi Masters' would not approve of. 

"I fail to see the humor in this situation." Master Callista remarked with a slight frown; the young man took a few minutes to catch his breath and compose himself.

"My apologies; if you knew my whole history you'd probably understand my reaction better." He returned glancing between those he knew and those he'd just met. "Women trained me in the art of combat; and for some reason I seem to have made more female friends then male, s'kinda gotten me into a few predicaments over the years." He elaborated.

"Doesn't exactly explain the hysterics." Han Solo muttered; he glanced between the three women. "And just who are you anyway?" He asked suspiciously. "Callista and Lusa I remember, but I've never heard of a Master Contrelle." He added.

"Nor should you have young man." The strangely quaffed woman spoke up for the first time; her voice was soft, but seemed to speak of great age and wisdom. "I have long been tied to the destiny of this young man; to further his training, I am a Jedi Master of the long distant Jedi Order, before even the Old Republic days." She revealed; Luke eyed her disbelievingly; he knew that a Jedi could live a long time, but this was impossible.

"You couldn't be." Leia exclaimed eyeing the woman incredulously.

"You'd be surprised." Al spoke up. "Immortals aren't new to me, but this is the first I've met a Jedi one, so to speak." He stated musingly as he offered a polite bow to the older woman; she returned the gesture silently.

"Immortality is impossible." Han blurted rather crassly; Callista shot him a glare, she had thought the same thing at first and she knew the pain Master Contrelle felt concerning her many years of life.

"You would do well to hold your tongue in matters' you can not possibly comprehend Solo." She stated. "The Force is a powerful ally; and Master Contrelle helped open me back up to its' full potential." She added with a reverent tone to her voice; Han looked taken aback, but it was Luke who spoke up in his defense.

"Such a thing is impossible to my understanding of the Force." He admitted. "But I shall not waste time questioning you." He added softly with a reverent bow to the aged Jedi Master; Al smiled and clapped his hands together.

"Well; seeing as we are pressed for time, Jaina, Jacen, Lusa would you be so kind as to assist me in retrieving my belongings." He requested; the Solo twins knew what Al was really saying though, come with me and talk to your friend once again before she leaves. The four of them quickly left and Tahiri tagged along; Han, Leia, Luke, Mara and the out of place Danni Quee were left with the two older women.

"Goodness Artoo there seems to be an awful lot of drama around here these days." Threepio remarked; his counterpart whistled something and rolled aside.

* * *

Jaina eyed her friend uncertainly; Lusa had been declared dead, her body had never been recovered yet they'd told her she'd died a victim of the Yuuzhan Vong's pet Vornskyrs. 

"Are you immortal too?" Jacen finally blurted when he could stand the silence no longer; Lusa averted her gaze and shook her head.

"Callista had experience fighting without the Force." The Centauriform revealed. "Master Contrelle had a vision; Callista came to my rescue, but I was declared dead before I could contact you to say I was ok… And I can't stay here when we complete Master Desrochers' training." She finished with a sad sigh; Jaina looked fearfully at her friend and Jacen eyed her in sorrow.

"Does that mean you'll become one with the Force?" He asked; Lusa shook her head with a sad smile.

"Our time in this Universe is drawing to an end; his destiny has swept us up in its' wake, I and the others may find a home in his reality or another, but there is nothing for us here now." She informed lowering her gaze a tear escaping the corner of her eye; Jaina offered a quick hug for her friend knowing that she wasn't being truthful, Jacen offered an encouraging smile and Tahiri shot the Centauriform girl a sympathetic smile of her own.  
Al had remained quiet, but all this foreboding discussion was seriously depressing him; so he began to hum to himself to cheer himself up. That was when a mostly human looking creature jumped him; twitching proposcii emerged from twin pouches hidden in the man's cheeks and he grabbed Al by the face intent on the supposedly helpless young man. Ignoring the Jedi the Anzati prepared to feast; he was mad with both hunger and desperation, the Yuuzhan Vong had forced him into this corner of the Galaxy and also into this pitiful shell of an existence. Before the Jedi could react Al's hand held something; the man smashed the pommel of an ancient looking broadsword into the creatures' head, he collapsed unconscious to the ground.

"Pitiful." He remarked flippantly and then promptly stepped over the unconscious man and continued on his way; never once ceasing his humming, which quickly turned to whistling.

* * *

I couldn't be sure, but I truly believed that all parties involved were happy to see me go; Han especially so, but at least we parted on good terms and I was proud to consider them all friends. Maybe not as true friends as those I'd made aboard Voyager; or the X-Men and Starlighters, but they didn't hate my guts or want to kill me so that at least was a good thing. The trip to this new world would take two to three days; during this time I was told to meditate and prepare for the hardships my training would include, but I wasn't big on meditating that long. Instead I spent most of my time recording my exploits on Earth Nine Hundred Twenty-Nine for future posterity; much as I'd done with my exploits on Xena's world back aboard Voyager during the lull time. In this fashion the time passed quickly and we arrived at what they called Mustafar; a world composed primarily of molten lava, it looked like a glowing red jewel shining in the blackness of space. 

"Your training shall be as intense as the fires of this world." Callista stated as we disembarked in the ancient facility and I was bombarded by a wave of intense heat.

"Physicality will not be the focus of this training." Master Contrelle added striding purposefully into the facility. "Your physical form is strengthened enough; now you must strengthen your spiritual essence." She informed; somehow I wasn't expecting that.

"How exactly?" I wondered passing through the entrance corridor and into an old control facility of some kind; Callista smiled and whirled to face me, without warning she lunged at me and slapped some kind of squarish device to my forehead. I collapsed into a heap darkness engulfing my vision; the last thing I heard was a far away voice stating.

"The Force is full of surprises." Either Callista or Master Contrelle said it, I couldn't be certain on just who it was due to the fact that my body seemed to be shutting down completely.

* * *

I was glowing; that was my first conscious thought, I was a teenager again was my second thought, but not the teenager I'd been growing up this version was the same as my Technorganic form; perfect and highly attractive, but it really didn't matter for I had no idea what was going on. 

"What is going on?" I voiced aloud seeking answers in the strange nothingness all around me.

"We have separated your soul from your body and are grounding it here within the very life essence of the Force." Master Contrelle's voice stated from all around.

"The form you have chosen to wield; the one you call Justice, it is weak unable to remain when faced with difficult opponents." Callista added revealing something I did not know.

"And so you must train the spirit separate from the body." Lusa finished as she alone appeared before me; her spectral form radiated calm assuredness and my natural inclination to freak out slipped away as she approached me.

"And how does one train the spirit?" I asked confusedly; Lusa smiled as more new forms came before me, most I couldn't even make out clearly because of the brilliance surrounding them.

"By fighting the Jedi of the past." All three said as one; I shuddered at that, of course it had to be something simplistic and yet trying all at once.

* * *

Lusa beat me down her spectral Lightsaber hanging close to my neck; three straight tries and she still succeeded in defeating me, it was embarrassing, but logical my spiritual form had not achieved its' full potential as my body had. 

"Again." She commanded; and I climbed once more to my feet, spirits can't get exhausted apparently, Round Four.

* * *

Anakin Solo lashed out with a flying kick as I was preoccupied with Siri or someone; I couldn't keep names straight for most of the Jedi I didn't know, unlike the first eighteen times I ducked in time and knocked the woman aside as I turned back to Solo. 

"I hardly think your Uncle Luke would approve of this style." I remarked casually as we fought.

"We aren't fighting the Jedi way; the Force has let us know the truth, you must be made ready." He returned cryptically; I shrugged and resumed our duel, my soul was beginning to feel stronger.

* * *

Time passes swiftly in the spiritual world of the Force; or whatever it was called, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were a most formidable team, my training required a slight modification to my weapon as I continued up the chain of Jedi, the stronger my opponents the longer it took me to conquer them, which was the point admittedly. My dual bladed saber hummed as I dealt with the twin Jedi; part of me felt awed that the deceased Jedi who had joined the Force would put so much determination in this, and part of me felt strangely reluctant to fight these honored dead.

* * *

The other Jedi watched solemnly as I continued up the echelons; eventually I knew I would be facing such venerable masters as Yoda and Mace Windu, and yes even Anakin Skywalker… It was indeed a daunting thought. 

"You often favor the aggressive stylings of the Sith." Nomi Sunrider remarked; the young man grunted slightly, he was now engaged against five opponents at once.

"It is my training; my way, the warrior princess had to teach me to fight for survival, it was often kill or be killed." He stated ignoring a superficial cut; he was indeed growing stronger, for in the past such injuries would slow him down.

"You must unlearn such tendencies." Master Yoda called from the audience. "If forever you are on the offensive then your defenses will surely suffer." He pointed out.

"Easier said than done." Al grumbled before Aayla Secura knocked him to the ground. "But apparently necessary." He amended as a big hulking Wookie Jedi helped him back to his feet to restart the match.

* * *

"Are you certain about ten to one?" I asked Ki-Adi Mundi for the fiftieth time; the Jedi Council member nodded and I sighed. "Ok, but I don't know about this." I muttered steeling myself for the next confrontation; I felt strangely though, and then I realized my soul had grown into adult form during this endless, timeless contest of wills.

* * *

Mace Windu nodded in approval as the man finally defeated him in single combat; his spiritual form was strengthening nicely and it showed in how bright his golden form was becoming, now was the time for the man to face the chosen one. Anakin Skywalker stepped from the side Padme on his arm; Mace frowned slightly, part of him could not relinquish the ideals of the past, but he knew the Force had allowed this and so remained silent.

* * *

The fight with the former Darth Vader proved even more taxing then my bout with Windu; Anakin was truly a master swordsman, and we were apparently evenly matched. 

"He's making considerable progress." Q observed from his vantage point amongst the numerous Jedi.

"Kind of rare to have him fighting like this." Ares remarked as always interested in the young man's progress, he would occasionally pop in to see how it was going. "Aren't the chosen usually born with strong spirits?" He mused.

"Fear and Paranoia got their clutches on him before his birth tainting his soul." God revealed with a pitiful sigh. "Only in this fashion could he become truly whole… In a way they chose the form he would take; and they also doomed themselves in the process." She added; her presence wasn't truly there, but it was still felt.

"If there's a prophecy involved I don't want to hear it." Ares muttered; Q chuckled and the three resumed their silent observations of the young man who was putting his all into the bout with Master Skywalker.

* * *

"Far you have come." Yoda complimented as he approached me; I bowed respectively to my new opponent. "But not far enough." He added before leaping at me blade in hand; with a yell I met his assault head on, my aura flaring behind me revealing just how strong I had become.

* * *

"You have done well in a short amount of time." Master Contrelle called out as Yoda and I finally finished with me as the victor. 

"But there is one final test you must pass." Callista added; I shrugged ready for anything. "Defeat the Jedi as Justice… All the Jedi." She revealed; I adopted a comical expression of disbelief at that, but closed my eyes and concentrated on the powers of Justice within trusting them to give me the true strength I would need.  
Spectral Lightsabers sprang to life all around with a snap-hiss as the entire army of Jedi literally acknowledged that this was indeed necessary; closing my eyes I put my trust in the power of God and clutched my own spectral saber tightly single-handed. Qui-Gon and Saesee Tiin came first; sensing them through the inherent demonic sensing abilities of Justice I easily evaded the assault of Jin and sent Tiin reeling off into the air to crash into Vida Sunrider. Plo Koon and Kit Fisto were next their Lightsabers spinning rapidly; however they appeared no match for me as I deflected both blades in one and struck them down. It became a massive free for all there was Kieran Halcyon, Jorus C'Baoth, Barriss Offee, Luminara Unduli, Shaak Tii, Aayla Secura, Adi Gallia, Ganner Rhysode, Anakin Solo, Lusa, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu and Master Yoda. The swarming Jedi seemed endless; and yet with each passing foe that I defeated I seemed to move faster and faster until none could even touch me, I became a whirling dervish striking blows so powerful that a few Jedi spirits were clearly injured yet the Force soon healed them and they moved aside to watch the fight. The test of wills was the final gauntlet towards ultimate oneness with myself; and in the end as I faced down my last fifty-nine opponents I truly felt that oneness infinite oneness as it would seem. And in so doing; Justice was reborn…And I knew then without a shadow of a doubt that my destiny would be one wherein I succeeded, for I was **Justice**.

* * *

I awoke from the forced stasis lock feeling whole; something that seemed impossible without Amy, but I finally felt capable of controlling Justice. Lusa, Callista and Master Contrelle were with me smiling with pride at my success. 

"Your training at last complete it is." Master Contrelle stated using Yoda vernacular. "You may return home… And we must accompany you for our time here in this universe is at an end." She added wistfully; I eyed the woman uncertainly.

"You're supposed to come with me?" I asked looking a tad nervous at the prospect.

"Relax Padawan; it's all been arranged already." Q informed popping in alongside his son and surprisingly enough Saturnyne.

"Callista and Lusa shall join Roma's elite." She informed haughtily. "As for Master Contrelle; her path is one of her own choosing, she may also join her students or she may assume a new identity on Earth Prime and lose her immortality forever." She added; Master Contrelle eyed the woman with an expression of extreme gratitude, and in the end I suspected I knew her ultimate choice. The vortex came for me at last and I knew this time it would be taking me home, what awaited me there was still a mystery, but I would face it and this time I'd be ready.

* * *

I felt myself collide with something as I fell out of the opposite end of the vortex; there was a snapping, a great many noises that sounded like springs uncoiling and the distinctive sound of a mattress deflating and a box mattress snapping further. I opened my eyes to see a plain ordinary white ceiling with a few small splatters of green paint and an old fashioned looking light fixture with a sort of leaf design on the glass; it was all very familiar to me and I burst into a wide grin as one thought came to mind, I was home.  
That was when the shorter, softer form curled up in my embrace stirred and Sarill looked up; somehow during our trip inside the vortex I'd pulled the aged Jedi Master tightly to me, most likely to protect her from the mad energies inside the corridor bridging the two openings. She glanced around her new surroundings curiously as she climbed unsteadily to her feet; I knew what she would see quite well for I had spent a great many months in this very bedroom escaping from reality with the television and videogame systems I kept here.  
A small black t-v stand that had once belonged to the television downstairs, now serving as a nightstand resting next to my now broken bed to our left; three white shelves affixed to the wall also on our left near the closet door, a pile of dirty clothes… _Should have put those downstairs for washing_. A medium sized blue bucket rested on the floor, which housed a selection of my Transformers collection; to our right was a large metal stand for the television, vcr, videogame systems and two shelves for displaying whatever I was in the mood to at the time. A second squatter metal stand rested under the windowsill with my generously large assortment of VHS movies and television shows I'd recorded over the years for re-watching purposes.  
The curtains were still the same with the one behind and slightly to the right of us still torn and looking horrible; of course we were lying atop what remained of my bed, and according to the clock only five minutes had passed since I was first taken from this room, in fact the book I'd been trying to read lay open face up on the floor not too far away. A tiny gasp brought me back to reality as Sarills' presence was brought once again to my attention; the aged Jedi Master looked strange here, her odd skin tone had been replaced with a creamy smooth Caucasian look. 

"Your back." She verbalized bringing awareness to the dull pain caused by several broken bed springs embedded there; using my tendrils I yanked them out and the superficial wounds swiftly began to heal.

"I'm surprised you chose to live in a place as primitive as my home Earth." I admitted with a chuckle as I climbed up out of the ruins of my old bed.

"Well; any life would be better then what I would face retaining my Force abilities." She returned with a slight sigh. "I do not think all of this will fit in here." She added indicating Wheeljack's sub-space pocket-container, my regeneration bed and the larger equipment such as the transporter systems that Roma had kept in storage for me until my return home.

"Yes." I mused rummaging around for a few helping hands; with a quick flick my Cassetticons were online. "We're home guys, time to start getting this place transformed into Shadow central." I stated; as one the five I'd activated transformed.

"Hey boss what's shakin'?" Rumble asked; the purple and silver gorilla chuckled as he began hauling stuff out of the container.

"Isn't it obvious piston head; he wants us to start remodelin'." Beastbox replied in his own gruff tone.

"Hold up." I began. "First we smash up the wall and junk; nobody should notice, since Q's still keeping time on hiatus for my benefit." I elaborated with a grin; Beastbox nodded put down the equipment he'd picked up and then proceeded to pound the rear wall of the house causing the shelves in the closet to rattle.

"Step back and let a pros show you how it's done." Rumble snapped converting his arms to piston mode and proceeding to smash through the wall completely.

"Well Master." Sarill began taking me by surprise. "You are the one who knows best how to live on this Earth; I am ready to be taught." She stated with a slight smile; I smirked briefly and then picked up the sub-space container and up-ended it dumping out everything.

"Very well; your first lesson shall be one of assistance." I began indicating the hoards of VHS's and DVDs' I possessed. "First let's get all of my personal belongings tucked away in here until we've finished up." I stated.

"It would be a pleasure to assist you young Master Desrochers." Contrelle returned smiling once again broader this time.

"Please, call me Al." I requested with a warm smile of my own; and so the re-construction of my bedroom began, and with it came the knowledge that my life on Earth Prime would forever be changed after my grand chrysalis; my metamorphosis from ordinary man to extraordinary champion of God.

The End

Epilogue

Deep within the long containing prison known as hell; within the citadel that served as the home for the deposed demons of Earth Prime the current leader in charge of the Demonkin stirred from his listless pose upon the throne he'd fashioned for himself. He had sensed something on the Earth plane and he knew that only one human could trigger such a response, he growled and clenched the armrests of his throne as a dark expression clouded his features.

"Justice." He cursed vehemently his rasping hiss sending a shudder down the spine of the closest Demonesses, the war for the Earth was about to reach its' ultimate conclusion; all could feel it, though the humans did not understand what it was they felt… They still knew it was going to be big, and bloody.

To Be Continued…

Interlude

Omniverse; a term that describes all of existence, everything is connected in some shape or form to that all encompassing glossary index, even the Starlight Citadel in supposed limbo or some other plane unofficially classified as such. All of Heaven and Hell houses the souls of the dead; even dead Gods or Existential Beings such as Galactus and the like, there is however one place that has never been connected. It has no name and sits outside of normal time or space, matter or anti-matter, and so on; one being calls this place home, true home, the nexus of non-creation that which has yet to be.  
No pathways lead to this place; none may find it, however if a person has need of conversion directly with that which lives there they can make an appointment, with The Secretary. The short aged man sat behind the desk; he was writing with a quill and parchment jotting down something or other, he wasn't really a he, he had no sex, no form, he was The Secretary. A muscular being with rich blue eyes and black hair entered his presence at that moment; he had an appointment, yet didn't know what to make of it. The Secretary's desk floated among nothing; pure black non-existence, what was known as the Office, for lack of a better name, taking note of the chiseled jaw on this person he took a moment to conclude his sentence and glanced up to address the individual.

"Ah, welcome; take a seat." The Secretary invited in a warm tone that sounded like the ultimate kindly grandfather figure he currently resembled. "What brings Jor-El to the Office?" He asked smiling resuming his writing without glancing down.

"Jor-El was my father." The strapping individual returned; The Secretary nodded suddenly writing with a slightly more modern style pen and paper.

"Quite right; quite right, my apologies Kal-El." He corrected himself sounding almost absent-minded. "Still the question remains the same." He added; Kal-El sat at last and eyed the typewriter curiously as The Secretary's fingers danced away over the keys, getting this appointment had not been easy considering currently he was also supposedly Non-Existent.

"I'm concerned about Earth Prime." Kal-El stated. "I sense another crisis is imminent and would prefer to prevent it." He explained; The Secretary shook his head pausing with the keyboard to his office computer now sitting in front of him.

"I am sorry, but that is impossible; Earth Prime currently has only one hero and she would never permit an upset in the cycle." He informed; Kal-El frowned and rose from his seat beginning to pace, there was seemingly nothing he could do or say to change The Secretary's mind, this had proven a waste of time or so it might appear to the unenlightened.

"I've taken up too much of your time; sorry to have troubled you." He said moving to leave in the exact same spot as he'd appeared; The Secretary smiled and returned to his now laptop.

"No trouble at all young Kryptonian of Earth Prime; no trouble at all." He stated; Kal-El vanished as he had appeared and The Secretary resumed his task, none knew what he wrote, but they suspected it was important.

* * *

Kal-El or Clark Kent as he was more recognizably known was not alone in his concerns; many attuned to the Omniversal Cycle and that of Earth Prime sensed that events were beginning to come to a head, a cycle existed since the dawn of creation one surrounding the Earth designated as Prime. One Earth Prime existed at any given time the rest lay dormant within a realm of Non-Existence; some capable of witnessing events outside of their impenetrable bubbles of solitude, most often Earth Prime would be faced with a great Crisis and an event of truly epic proportions tended to occur. This was known as the Crisis of Infinite Earths, though more often than not it revolved around the DC Sector of the Omniverse.  
On rarer occasions a lone champion arose to protect all of creation as was happening now; these Earth Prime heroes were highly sought after by any number of organizations, from the Omniversal Guardian herself to the Architects, a race of elite creationists which are said to chronicle the adventures of the Omniverse itself residing on a plane beyond any imaginable believed to be named after a popular term of escapist writing. Very rarely did the hero actually survive the event, but now thanks to a twist of fate and an omnipotent alien pest Roma had her Earth Prime champion; of course he wasn't fully hers yet… And as was said many became concerned as the cycle drew nearer its' conclusion; and they were occasionally watching events unfold very carefully.

* * *

Being an Ascended being had its' perks; or at least so Daniel Jackson believed, after all he had access to all the knowledge he needed now, problem was he couldn't help his friends directly. Turning away from the latest almost disaster surrounding SG-1 and his former friends of the mortal existence he studied images of a young man he knew next to nothing about, Oma had pointed him out to him briefly and he'd become curious; after all the young man knew a great deal about surpassing almost impossible odds. 

"Interesting." Daniel remarked as the holographic entities began to create a new bedroom with twenty-fourth century technology. "Jack would be rather jealous I suspect; wonder if I can get him to come help us deal with Anubis." He mused to himself; then again Anubis wasn't the conventional enemy and the young man had more then enough troubles of his own right now. "Wouldn't have wished Q on him for all the knowledge in the world though." He commented to himself with a shake of his head and then he focused back on Colon Jack O'Neill and the problems of the Goa'uld.

* * *

Mxyzptlx wasn't as benevolent as the former Doctor Daniel Jackson; being a fifth dimensional imp he was more curious to know if he might have an opportunity to meddle with the young Earth Prime resident in the future, mucking around with Supey tended to get repetitive after a time. Although Q's brand of amusement was just as fun to watch; Mxy couldn't be worried about the fate of all creation, it wasn't the first time things looked dour and it was sure not to be the last. 

"That reminds me I owe that damn kid of his thirty bucks; that'll teach me to bet on the wrong horse." He grumbled to himself. "Maybe I should go see McGurk and borrow it from him." He added tilting his bowler hat to one side and moving off to try and find his friend again; no doubt in actuality about to pester the last son of Krypton instead.

* * *

The unexpected landing of the old police box went unnoticed in the dark and dead quiet of the night; this wasn't the usual kind of stop for the currently lone occupant inside, but he'd had a strange notion and had followed his gut instinct interested in seeing what was so special that his equipment had surely wanted him here to see. Slipping out of the police box that was not a police box he stood in the back lane and regarded the strapping young man as he seemingly harnessed the power of gravity to raise a roof. 

"Curious." He thought to himself. "I don't recall them exhibiting those abilities before; I suspect outside interference this time, I must make a note to meet this young man in the future, should it become possible." He said to himself briefly consulting an antique pocket watch, which may or may not have been a pocket watch; noting what he saw in its' face he nodded to himself and returned to the police box… Momentarily the being known only as the Doctor took leave of Earth Prime as unobserved as he'd been when arriving.

* * *

Though for most of Earth Prime time stood still in another house located in the city of Winnipeg Manitoba; home to Alain Albert-Joseph Desrochers chosen hero and champion of God a young woman questioned an event, that to her had happened barely forty-five minutes ago. Chewing her bottom lip the unseen threads of destiny slowly reconnected and intertwined with a soul currently in the process of rebuilding his bedroom into the self-proclaimed Batcave, or his own equivalent of said secret base; she did not like this feeling of guilt. 

"I should call him back." She muttered; Jennifer McMahon eyed the phone in her bedroom prepared to do just that, and yet her body didn't move from the same spot it had been in since the call. "I should call him back." She repeated unexpectedly she felt silent tears on her cheek and she wasn't even a close friend of the young man. So why then did she feel so bad and then she recalled; there had been a desperate longing in his tone and a hint of loneliness, for some reason her heart felt great sadness at that loneliness. Finally picking up the receiver she dialed a number and time began to flow inexplicably for a third individual and the threads of destiny became intertwined with her as well, though not as pronounced.

"Hello?" A slightly tipsy voice greeted on the other end.

"Christine it's Jen; I just got a call from Alain, you know the one we went to school with?" She began; Christine opposite her on the phone in her own room smiled.

"He still has a crush on you." She commented teasingly. "Poor Al; he'll never get laid like that."

"Christine." Jen scolded her stomach doing flip flops; she didn't want to even imagine Al and sex happening in the same place let alone hear about it. "Listen he sounded really… Well I'm not sure; lonely for one, he was calling to ask old school friends to some party he wanted to throw, I think." She added; Christine giggled.

"So; whas'at supposed ta mean?" She asked. "You goin'?"

"No… You don't understand." Jen sighed exasperatedly. "I yelled at him and I said some things… Look I'm not sure he's ok and for some reason I'm worried; should I call him back and say I changed my mind, apologize?" She asked; her closest friend since birth did her damndest to sober up, but Al was a curious subject and she couldn't help giggling some more.

"'Aybe wait a week or two; might change your mind again; 'sides he's not important…" Christine trailed off abashed at what she'd been about to say. "Uh; should talk when I'm not drunk, stupid Kyle, had'ta get real drunk ta make'im piss off so wouldn't try'n fuck me… God Jen I wish I could just be myself around dad; date women like I want." She half sobbed; Jen sighed and shook her head, the things Christine did to hide her lesbianism, if they weren't such close friends she might knock her silly to make her see how stupid she was being.

"Go to bed; I'll call you tomorrow about this." She said; Christine nodded.

"Love ya Jen; don't worry, we'll figure it out." She whispered and then she hung up; Jen suspected she'd throw up again, it pained her when Christine did this just to appease her zealous father. Jen hung up and eyed the phone again; Al might do something, if he hurt himself because of her… Maybe she should call back.

* * *

Reanne McMahon sensed a sudden change; she could feel a tightness in her chest like pressure building up, the Demons would possibly be soon upon them and she was no longer the wielder of God's power. If Jen didn't bring her, her replacement soon to be trained all hope for mankind might be lost; closing the history of the Chosen line she placed the Diaries of the past Chosen back in its' hiding spot. 

"God let him come very soon; I beseech you, don't let us fall into darkness again." She whispered; and closing her eyes she sent up a silent prayer, unaware that her replacement had already mastered the gift through unconventional means and was currently working alongside fictional characters given life to establish a front from which he could do battle against the Demons he suspected soon to face on the battlefield.

* * *

"The legend of Arthur Pendragon and the legacy of the Chosen line is one of great detail; detail that will be revealed in due course, but perhaps certain things can now be brought to light. The Legend goes that Arthur, king of England led the armies of man against the Demonkin and with the aid of Merlin created the Chosen One's power. The Legacy of the Chosen is a simple one; those whose bloodline is shared by Pendragon possess the power to protect mankind from the Demonkin, should they ever fully escape from their prison within Hell itself, a factor soon to be brought to reality. Each past Chosen trains the new Chosen once he or she is proven to have been given the power; to ensure that the Chosen can be found the son or daughter of the previous Chosen becomes the new Chosen's soul mate, and the two are inexorably drawn to one another… However; sometimes events force another's hand, the Chosen destined to thwart the Demonkins' plans was tainted at birth by the Demonkins' power and so we reach the point in time when he is forced to be trained in an unconventional manner, as you have just witnessed.  
The Legacy of the Chosen will indeed end with a most exciting clash between Good and Evil, Heaven and Hell, but first… Alain Albert-Joseph Desrochers has some unfinished business to deal with concerning a certain Demon Overlord; perhaps he'll even get some of his old friends to help him, or indeed meet many new allies in the battle to end evils' bane. I as his chronicler and chronicler of this particular Legend can not say for certain, but I do know that this will indeed be an epic confrontation as has ever been witnessed by mortal and immortal alike." The Secretary paused in his task to dip the quill in the inkwell; the next appointment stood patiently waiting for him to finish, she was perplexed uncertain how she'd even gotten there as was typical of those who had never actually made their appointments themselves… Smiling secretively to himself The Secretary proceeded to finish up the current passage and then looked up, now in a woman's body to offer a friendly smile at the mystified Dawn Summers.

* * *

This is the story of a time long ago; a time of myth and legend, when the ancient gods were petty and cruel, and they plagued mankind with suffering. Only one man dared to challenge their power; HERCULES! Hercules possessed a strength the world had never seen; a strength surpassed only by the power of his heart, he journeyed the Earth battling the minions of his wicked step-mother Hera; the all powerful queen of the Gods, but wherever there was evil, wherever an innocent would suffer there would be HERCULES! 

In a time of ancient Gods, Warlords and Kings; a land in turmoil cried out for a hero, she was Xena a mighty Princess forged in the Heat of battle. The Power… The Passion… The Danger… Her courage will change the world.

* * *

Space; the Final Frontier, these are the Voyages of the Starship, Voyager… Her mission; to seek out new life forms and new civilizations, to boldly go, where no person has gone before, but ultimately; to find her way home, and return to Earth…

* * *

The Transformers; More Than Meets the Eye, Autobots wage their battle to destroy the evil forces of the Decepticons. The Transformers, Robots in Disguise, the Transformers, More Than Meets the eye, the Transformers… **

* * *

Yo Joe!** He'll Fight for Freedom wherever there's trouble, GIJoe is there; It's GIJoe against Cobra the Enemy fighting to save the day. He never gives up, he's always there, fighting for freedom over land and sea and air. GIJoe; A Real American Hero, GIJoe is there! 

_GIJoe is the Codename for Americas' daring, highly trained special mission force; its purpose to defend Freedom against Cobra, a ruthless terrorist organization determined to rule the world._

He never gives up he'll stay til the fights won; GIJoe will dare, GIJoe; A Real American Hero, GIJoe is there, GIJOE!

* * *

JEM, Jem is excitement, ooooo JEM, Jem is adventure ooooo Glamour and Glitter, Fashion and Fame. Jem, Jem is truly outrageous, truly, truly, truly outrageous; whoa Jem, the music's contagious, outrageous Jem is my name no one else is the same, Jem is my name! 

But we're the Misfits; our songs are better, we are the Misfits, the Misfits and we're gonna get her.

Jem! Jem is excitement oooo Jem, Jem is adventure oooo Glamour and Glitter, Fashion and Fame. Jem! Jem is truly outrageous; truly, truly, truly outrageous whoa, Jem, Jem the music's contagious, outrageous Jem is my name no one else is the same Jem is my name!

But we're the Misfits; our songs are better, we are the Misfits, the Misfits and we're gonna get her.

But we're the Misfits our songs are better, we are the Misfits, the Misfits and we're gonna get her!

Jem! Jem the music's contagious, outrageous Jem is my name no one else is the same Jem is my name!

* * *

Spider-Man, Spider-Man; does whatever a spider can, spins a web any size; catches thieves just like flies, look out; here comes the Spider-Man. Is he strong? Listen bud, he's got radioactive blood. Can he swing from a thread take a look overhead hey there; there goes the Spider-Man. 

In the chill of night at the scene of a crime like a streak of light he arrives just in time.

Spider-Man, Spider-Man Friendly neighborhood Spider-Man wealth and fame he's ignored; action is his reward. To him, life is a great big bang up whenever there's a hang up, you'll find the Spider-Man.

* * *

A LONG TIME AGO; IN A GALAXY FAR FAR AWAY… 

Episode I  
THE PHANTOM MENACE

Turmoil has engulfed the Galactic Republic. The taxation of trade routes to outlying star systems is in dispute. Hoping to resolve the matter with a blockade of deadly battleships, the greedy Trade Federation has stopped all shipping to the small planet of Naboo.

While the Congress of the Republic endlessly debates this alarming chain of events, the Supreme Chancellor has secretly dispatched two Jedi Knights, the guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy, to settle the conflict…

Episode II  
ATTACK OF THE CLONES

There is unrest in the Galactic Senate. Several thousand solar systems have declared their intentions to leave the Republic. This separatist movement, under the leadership of the mysterious Count Dooku, has made it difficult for the limited number of Jedi Knights to maintain peace and order in the galaxy.

Senator Amidala, the former Queen of Naboo, is returning to the Galactic Senate to vote on the critical issue of creating a GRAND ARMY OF THE REPUBLC to assist the overwhelmed Jedi…

Episode III  
REVENGE OF THE SITH

War! The Republic is crumbling under attacks by the ruthless Sith Lord, Count Dooku. There are heroes on both sides. Evil is everywhere. In a stunning move, the fiendish droid leader, General Grievous, has swept into the Republic capital and kidnapped Chancellor Palpatine, leader of the Galactic Senate.

As the Separatist Droid Army attempts to flee the besieged capital with their valuable hostage, two Jedi Knights lead a desperate mission to rescue the captive Chancellor…

Episode IV  
A NEW HOPE

It is a period of civil war. Rebel spaceships, striking from a hidden base, have won their first victory against the evil Galactic Empire. During the battle, Rebel spies managed to steal secret plans to the Empire's ultimate weapon, the DEATH STAR, an armored space station with enough power to destroy an entire planet.

Pursued by the Empire's sinister agents, Princess Leia races home aboard her starship, custodian of the stolen plans that can save her people and restore freedom to the galaxy…

Episode V  
THE EMPIRE STRIKES BACK

It is a dark time for the Rebellion. Although the Death Star has been destroyed, Imperial troops have driven the Rebel forces from their hidden base and pursued them across the galaxy. Evading the dreaded Imperial Starfleet, a group of freedom fighters led by Luke Skywalker has established a new secret base on the remote ice world of Hoth.

The evil lord Darth Vader, obsessed with finding young Skywalker, has dispatched thousands of remote probes into the far reaches of space…

Episode VI  
RETURN OF THE JEDI

Luke Skywalker has returned to his home planet of Tatooine in an attempt to rescue his friend Han Solo from the clutches of the vile gangster Jabba the Hutt. Little does Luke know that the GALACTIC EMPIRE has begun construction on a new armored space station even more powerful then the first dreaded Death Star.

When completed, this ultimate weapon will spell certain doom for the small band of rebels struggling to restore freedom to the galaxy…

**

* * *

**

**Author's Coda:** Curious to know why I included all of this last part? Guess I was feeling a tad nostalgic; maybe I just wanted to remind myself and others what has come before and as for what is to come, you shall find out in the upcoming tale... **BUFFY the VAMPIRE SLAYER MEETS SITHICUS.** I'd like to think that so far everyone who has followed the tales of Alain Desrochers have enjoyed them completely, but even I am able to admit there are flaws that perhaps go unseen through these blinkered eyes, for after all I haven't gotten many reviews for my self-proclaimed masterpiece, and once they were finished I never heard anything from new readers who may have stumbled upon them.  
Perhaps my character is just too bland or un-original to enjoy for more then a handful of people; anyway guess all I have to add here is, sorry to any Doctor Who fans. Having never in my life seen the show before I may have flubbed with his brief portrayal; I was trying to add some brief things that might inspire future ideas to fellow writers, me personally I have no knowledge whatsoever or in cases like Doctor Daniel Jackson and SG-1 my knowledge is currently limited and I've never felt confident enough writing full blown fanfictions with those characters. Anyway; please be kind, read & review, I'd love to know what some new fresh blood who's stumbled onto this might think about my writing, and for those regulars. **Firebirdgirl, along4theride, Serin Eridar, JM **and anyone else who may have reviewed before that I've forgotten because I haven't heard from you in a while Thanks a lot, you are the reason I'm still going strong with this thing and enjoying it as much as I did when I first started out A Long Time Ago, in a world of Ancient Gods, Warlords and Kings. **Laughs and Winks.**


	2. Chapter 2 Comprehensive Timeline

**Chrysalis Timeline**

**Earth 929 Year 1992 April 13TH;** Alain Desrochers dates Jennifer McMahon for the first time, Unicron secretly employs an agent of Cobra-La to leave the book detailing Shadow Magic in Jennifers' school locker setting events in motion to ensure the arrival of Earth Primes' Alain Desrochers in the year 2003. _Source: Unwritten Talia & Darkholme Issue Number 1._

**Earth 929 Year 1994 May 27TH; **Jerrica Benton, the Holograms, their Associates, The Misfits and their Associates are mistakenly removed from Earth 929 by Saturnyne the Omniversal Majestrix due to outside interference from Merlyn. Roma chooses to use them for their mission to Earth 1302 in place of the Earth 656 counterparts intended to be used thus granting the assembled cast knowledge of the Omniverse for their future friendships surrounding a young man they currently have no knowledge on.  
Roughly five months later possibly; Unicron ensures that Kang the Conqueror will mistakenly apprehend all those living in Starlight Mansion thus ensuring that the Starlight Girls will also be aware of the Omniverse, the reason for this is still uncertain, but Primus has speculated that the Dark God wished to manipulate Alain's future ties with the Starlight Girls to unspecific ends. _Source Flashback: Crisis on Earth 929 Final Chaos and Unwritten Prelude to Crisis: Kang & The Starlight Girls._

**Earth Prime Year 1995 September 6TH; **Reanne McMahon previous Chosen of God loses the full power of her bloodline and begins to pay great attention to her daughters' boyfriends seeking the next Chosen. _Source: Off-Screen Event Never Written._

**Earth 929 Year 1997 August 10TH; **Jennifer and Alain finally become Talia and Darkholme beginning the process of harvesting Chaos energies in small amounts so as not to be noticed by Sorcerer Supreme Doctor Strange, several classmates of the duo most notably Christine Delisle, Candace Berard, Pamela Noel and Nicole Desroches (No relation) disappear. _Source: Unwritten Talia & Darkholme Issue Number 2._

**Starlight Citadel Timeline Uncertain; **Roma at last discerns the presence of total Chaos brewing on Earth 929 and sends Spider-Girl of Earth 107 to ferret out the source of the growing Chaotic forces threatening to destabilize the Omniversal balance. _Source: Unwritten Talia & Darkholme Issue Number 2 and 3._

**Earth Prime Year 2000 June 20TH; **Alain Desrochers Graduates High School and is faced with a lonely future as he knows nothing of what is expected of him, Reanne begins to despair as the Demons collect more souls to break the Gates of Hell open wide. _Source: Off-Screen Event Never Written._

**Earth 929 Year 2002 July 4TH; **Spider-Girl is enslaved by Shadow King under orders of Darkholme, Wheeljack begins plans to build the Infinity Engine, unseen by all Unicron is pleased at the progress of his pawns. Talia briefly faces the Ghost Rider revealing her presence and her plans indirectly to Mephistopheles, Blade the Vampire Hunter encounters Darkholme during a raid on a nest, and a Pocket Dimension is accidentally destroyed resulting in the unleashing of the Shadow Warg from their long ago banishment, Talia begins to tame them as pets. _Source: Unwritten Talia & Darkholme Issue Number 4 and 5 and 6._

**Earth Prime Year 2003 September 13TH Give or Take; **Alain telephones Jennifer; God ensures the call will be disappointing; the Omniverse becomes common knowledge to Alain Albert-Joseph Desrochers. _Source: Xena Warrior Princess; Of Gods and Women, Part One._

**Starlight Citadel Timeline Uncertain; **Roma enlists the aid of Arachnia AKA Gwen Stacy from Earth 3062; the choice of heroes reflecting ties to Spider-Man is due to manipulations in the Starlight Citadels' systems by Merlyn, Roma's father. Reasons unknown. _Source: Unwritten Talia & Darkholme Issue 6 Epilogue._

**Earth Designation Unrevealed Timeline Unspecified; **Alain Desrochers encounters Xena forcibly, God causes amnesia to ensure her champion shall take his training seriously, Unicron begins actively observing events from afar as his manipulations begin to take hold of the human.  
Taking the name Alumni; Alain journeys with the Warrior Princess and the Battling Bard and begins learning the proper use of the sword, he begins to bulk up and tone his body eliminating the fat. _Source: Xena Warrior Princess; Of Gods and Women, Part One._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 January 3RD; **Arachnia is captured by Talia and Darkholme becoming a sexual plaything for the duo replacing the most likely deceased former missing classmates; Wheeljack perfects the Infinity Engine and begins testing, Time Travelers from a future date and time inadvertently arrive in undocumented encounter between the Fantastic Four and a team claiming to be Salvation, they are led by a woman of unspecified origins and trick Johnny Storm Alias The Human Torch into returning with them to the future. _Source: Unwritten Salvation Issue Numbers Unknown; The Human Torch Saga and Talia & Darkholme Issue Number 7._

**Abbreviation Xena's Earth Timeline Still Unspecified; **Ares and Hera take a vested interest in Alumni; Ares uses a special poison to make communication possible, due to fragmented memories Alumni continues to train uncertain of his origins, but needing the skills to survive Hera convinces Hercules that Alumni is a dangerous threat; other players also become involved as the Heroes are gathered to protect the young man and facilitate his training all engineered by Zeus of course. _Source: Xena Warrior Princess; Of Gods and Women, Part One._

**Coruscant 177 Roughly 15 000 Years before the Foundation of the First Galactic Republic; **Jedi Knight Sarill Contrelle journeying to the planet Mustafar as part of her Jedi Trials is reborn upon ascending to the rank of Jedi Master, an unknown female party giving the name Quinlee is responsible for her newfound immortality, the Force reveals all to Master Sarill. _Source: Unwritten Star Wars Tales of the Jedi Order Story._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 February 23RD; **Techrat is approached by Predacon warrior Waspinator in disguise; Darkholme begins capturing his villainous pawns in preparation of the big push, Mephistopheles appears to the current Ghost Rider warning of dire portent and enlists his services to claim the Eye of Agamotto, the attempt fails though it does force Stephen Strange off of Earth 929 for the remainder of the year leaving a doppelganger under the control of Mephistopheles in his place. _Source: Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929 Ghost Rider Prelude to Crisis and Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929 Chronicles of Waspinator the Twenty-First Century._

**Xena's Earth Timeline Still Unspecified; **Alumni spends time in Athens undergoing intense physical training; Autolycus gets him in trouble with a tribe of Centaurs, but Xena manages to get him out. Unicron is well pleased at the progress of Alumni; fully aware what is to come he begins preparations to start the human on his path to the second unseen Destiny linking Alain to Cybertron forevermore, Past, Present and Future. _Source: Unwritten Tales of Suspense Issue Number 0 Alumni & Autolycus Vs. The Centaurs._

**Coruscant 177 18 Years before Star Wars The Phantom Menace; **Master Contrelle emerges from the planet Mustafar and engages battle with a Sith Lord by the name of Darth Sidious on the planet of Naboo, her attempt to prevent the fall of the Jedi Order fails, she flees into hiding and awaits the time of the Clone Wars vanishing seemingly from existence on the planet Dagobah. _Source: Unwritten Tales of Suspense Issue Number 1 Jedi Vs. Sith._

**Xena's Earth Timeline Still Unspecified; **Alumni journeys with Xena and experiences numerous adventures alongside his two mentors; during the Hind incident Alumni and Velasca are both kidnapped by Tarantulas acting under orders from Unicron, Unicron implants the spark that will become Tarantulas 929 within the flesh body of Alumni, forcibly usurping the young mans' true destiny and sub-planting it with that of a more favorable and necessary fate. _Source: Xena Warrior Princess; Of Gods and Women, Part Two and Prologue to Twisted._

**Faerûn 09 Timeline Uncertain; **Alumni, Velasca and a misplaced Kender spirit by the name of Tasslehoff Burrfoot fail in their quest to lay claim to the Dark Matrix from Cybertron 118 from the hands of the Drow of Menzoberranzan. Alumni's altered personality is forgotten and he is returned to Xena's Earth dismissing his stray memories as a trick of the Gods; within the spark of Tarantulas 929 begins to plot recapturing the flesh form of Alumni to continue his service to a being he has forgotten, obviously Unicron. _Source: Twisted._

**Earth Prime Hell Dimension; **Lucifer begins to prepare the power to breach Hells' Gates and conquer humanity along with the Earth; Time on Earth is no longer in motion however Time in Hell continues to beat faster towards the fated release of all Demonkin, The Secretary chooses to leave these scenes of darkness unseen to those regarding the chronicled history of Alain Albert-Joseph Desrochers of Earth Prime. _Source: Off-Screen Event Never Written._

**Xena's Earth Timeline Still Unspecified; **Alumni travels with Xena further the Ambrosia stolen from Callisto still hidden; he encounters Diana the Pagan Goddess and faces a tribe of Uruk-Hai; led by Damocles, the origins of the Uruk are unknown, Alain becomes Justice for the first time. Suffering a mortal wound he ingests the Ambrosia; the cultivating Spark of Tarantulas 929 uses this chance to resume control of the body assuming Godhood and proclaiming himself God of Chaos, due to fragmented memories Alumni does not recall anything of his mission to Faerûn. Instead he proceeds to wipe out whole villages of innocent souls while Xena, Gabrielle, Iolaus, Hercules and Joxer meet Toley one of Gods special guides; believing Alain's soul to have fragmented into two separate souls due to his amnesia and the fact that Unicron has hidden his machinations thoroughly from the eyes of God and Primus Toley sends his friends into his astral plane to save Alumni/Alain from death.  
In the end Tarantulas 929 is forcibly rejected from Alain's body taking on briefly a corporeal flesh form that is swiftly terminated by Toley's mate; thus Alain is saved and begins to learn more about his First Destiny. _Source: Xena Warrior Princess; Of Gods and Women, Part Two and Xena Warrior Princess & Hercules The Legendary Journeys; God of Chaos._

**Earth 929 Timeframe Unclear; **Unicron reclaims the spark that was Alumni who still has no recollection of the events surrounding its' origins; in fact it still believes itself to be a mortal soul and possesses a human appearance. Agreeing to Unicrons' false assurances Alumni the Spark is reformatted completely and finally turned into the Cybertronian Life Form destined to be; Tarantulas 929, though Tarantulas's memories have been altered so that all vestiges of his past life as a human are erased he completely understands that he has Unique Origins from those of Cybertronian Descent. _Source: Xena Warrior Princess & Hercules The Legendary Journeys; God of Chaos Epilogue._

**Earth Alpha Quadrant 18 Stardate Possibly 49504.3; **Having completed his training on Xena's Earth Alain is sent to the 24TH century and Q; first he must understand the nuances of the technology and survive the harsh wilds of the Delta Quadrant aboard the Starship Voyager, friendships are forged with Megan and Jenny Delaney and Ensign Samantha Wildman. _Source: Star Trek Voyager; Learning Curve; A New Frontier._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 March 15TH; **Darkholme and Talia continue unseen manipulations; Wheeljack and Optimus Prime place the Infinity Engine under SHIELD protection in secret and use deception and subterfuge to prevent the Decepticons from initially discovering the engines' absence, Cobra forces resurrect Serpentor from his death-like stasis and events begin to interconnect due to the presence of the Chaos Bringer. The Power Infinity Gem becomes the property of Reed Richards for a brief time, with it he discovers the Autobots' Infinity Engine has ties to the Infinity Gems though neither seems logically possible considering the origins of the Gems and Engine. _Source: The Transformers Issue Number 85 To Harness Infinity and Crisis on Earth 929 Reed Richards; Prelude to War._

**Earth Alpha Quadrant 18 Stardate 50384.2; **Alain meets Q for the first time; he begins to find his place on Voyager, Q takes on a new identity as Hunis the Trickster and creates the belief in the Draconian race that Al is Sithicus the Destroyer. The Borg become aware of Al's presence on Voyager during the Species 8472 incident and begin preparations for assimilation. _Source: Star Trek Voyager; Learning Curve; A New Frontier and Possibly Star Trek Voyager; Assimilation; Enemy at the Gates._

**Coruscant 177 Approximately 13-15 Years After Events of A New Hope; **Sensing the arrival of Alain is imminent Master Contrelle leaves Mustafar and Discovers Callista on the planet Naboo where she battled Sidious all those long years ago, she begins to re-open the woman fully in the Force. _Source: Unwritten Tales of Suspense Issue 2 Tales of the Jedi._

**Earth Alpha Quadrant 18 Stardate Approximately 51268.4; **The Borg capture Alain and forcibly assimilate him, the process goes awry through unseen developments; some such as Alain himself believe that Q influenced the Assimilation process and as usual the Omnipotent One decides not to correct that assumption taking perverse pleasure in the blame. In truth; due to the fact that the Spider Drone Tarantulas forcibly inserted into Alain back during the whole Twisted affair the Nanoprobes themselves become conflicted as two separate and alien sets of programming intersect and combine on a sub-molecular level re-writing the young human as Unicron intended into a Technorganic Life Form of unique abilities though still possessing the characteristics of the Borg and not the Cybertronians.  
After escaping Alain and the Voyager crew must come to grips with what has happened to him; life becomes further complicated when the Draconians arrive forcing Al to act and tap once again into the powers of Justice reawakening his memories of said power.  
**Stardate 52081.2; **Q frees Omnibus, Callopias and Serenity from incarceration; his Padawan will soon encounter a real Demon and begin to put the pieces of the puzzle that is his life together. _Source: Star Trek Voyager; Assimilation; Enemy at the Gates._ **Author's Notes: So as not to confuse you I will pause here to explain further the entire Assimilation Process I have recently re-created and re-envisioned to further draw ties between Alain and Cybertron. As you have already read Alain as Alumni encountered the Tarantulas of a different reality in Twisted and in order for Alumni to control Velasca this Tarantulas placed a Spider Drone within both of them. At the end of said story Velasca puked up the Spider Drone in a liquid state as she was forcibly bound to the Kender Tasslehoff Burrfoot, but the fate of Alain's Spider Drone was never revealed… This got the Wheels in my head to turning; at one point I had decided that Q really had mucked around with the Assimilation creating the other powers and as you can see whenever we bring that up in the main body of work Q and even his son q constantly play up this fact though in truth Q being a well known master of lies never actually did anything except to awaken the latent Mutant Gene in Alain a dormant Gene that all Earth Prime residents possess unknowingly.  
****The other power, powers I should say; originate from the Assimilation of the Spider Drone; Alain's ability to manipulate and created hard light holograms for brief moments in time is a remnant of the Spider Drones' own onboard holographic communications system, the ability to harness Gravity and to a lesser though extremely finite extent the Magnetic Spectrum is a remnant of the Spider Drones' repulsor field generator, which allows certain advanced Spider Drones the ability to levitate and fly defying gravity as it were, as well as the Spider Drone's magnetic grapplers, which Tarantulas has used in the past and is my interpretation of the little claw-like appendages sometimes seen in the Beast Wars cartoon, I mean they can pick up the pieces of Tarantulas when he gets' blown to smithereens, but some of those pieces looked a little awkward and even impossible to grasp, so I figured the claws must have added magnetic grapplers to facilitate picking up awkward, larger or even smaller pieces. This also explains why Alain's and Amy's Nanoprobes resemble eight-legged arachnids and possess a sort of semi-consciousness of their own at times; since the Spider Drones are Tarantulas' version of Smart Tools or AI units, which assist him in his laboratory experiments and the like it would make sense that at times they would assume control of certain bodily functions for unspecified purposes caused perhaps by mutated or aberrant behavioral programming as a result of the assimilation. The reason why I explain this all to you here dear reader is to facilitate the explanation and also I have no intention of revealing this truth to the characters in the story in any way shape or form; it's the Author's decision after all, so my original intentions now have an underlining perhaps sinister origin concerning the abilities of Technorganic Borg and also ties Alain to Cybertron just that little bit more… Now back to the matter at hand.**

**Earth 929 Year 2003 May 27TH; **Darkholme celebrates his twenty-first birthday and enjoys the fruits of his labors, namely Jennifer and Gwen; Cobra sets in motion project B.A.T Upgrade and sets their sights on acquiring the SHIELD Helicarrier. On Cybertron the war escalates as both Autobot and Decepticon begin deep space exploration for both Energon sources to replenish depleted supplies and lost colonies hoping to bolster their ranks with Cybertronians who had grown tired with the war and left, but are now desperately needed. Ultra Magnus makes contact with the Junkions of planet Junk and discovers faint traces of Cybertronian signatures from distant planet Nebulos; the Silver Surfer returns to being Galactus' Herald when Nova (**Frankie Raye**) is incarcerated on the Shi'ar home world for aiding Thanos in slaughtering eighty billion Kree survivors.  
Unicron begins preparations for the creation of Cyclonus and Scourge; it is also theorized that at this time the Universe Conflict of Cybertron 1300 was first conceived and possibly executed. Johnny Storm; missing for Five months in the Future, or a possible Future Timeline is at last returned by a mysterious young teenager with feline inspired characteristics, he says nothing of what he saw or did or even why he was gone so long. _Source: Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929 Cobra; Prelude to Crisis and The Transformers Issue Number 89-90 Plight of the Junkions and The Silver Surfer Issues Numbered Undecided; Heralds of Galactus and Crisis on Earth 929 Johnny Storm; Prelude to Crisis._

**Earth Alpha Quadrant 18 Stardate 52143.6; **Alain discovers both Serenity and Callopias roughly around this time, Serenity the Goddess attempts to seduce him, Callopias the Demon grows eager to kill him and events rapidly spiral out of control including an incident on the Holodeck until roughly Stardate 53049.2 when Al slays Callopias in combat and begins a torrid affair with Serenity. _Source: Star Trek Voyager; Forbidden Fruit._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 June 10TH; **Chaos has clouded Earth 929 from Roma's sight almost completely; aware she requires a new champion to prevent its' destruction she begins scouring the Omniverse for the perfect hero, preferably a Counterpart to Alain Desrochers 929. Meanwhile Talia at last is fully eclipsed by Unicrons' influence as he takes a personal hand in the events he is manipulating and Megatron finally deduces that Prime has hidden the Infinity Engine amongst the humans of SHIELD. In the small kingdom of Wakanda home to Africa's premier super hero the Black Panther Waspinator, the Predacon from a future time joins forces with T-Challa, Ghost Rider and a repentant Juggernaut to prevent T-Challa's enemies from unearthing remains of the Maximal Transwarp Exploration Craft Axalon and using them against the African heroes kingdom; time seems almost to stand still as though awaiting the coming of Alain Prime. _Source: Unwritten The Transformers Issues Numbered 92-94 (Possibly) Infinity is a Long Time Coming and Chronicles of Waspinator; Waspinator & The Secret Defenders._

**Earth Alpha Quadrant 18 Stardate Unknown; **After several months possibly a year of recuperation following the battle with Callopias, Alain Desrochers meets Amy and winds up adopting her via assimilation to save her life; Amy Chelerise Desrochers changes Al's entire outlook on life. Revealing his secretly crafted Holo-Cons; sentient holographic Decepticons, Al and Voyager repel attacks by the Borg and experience a great many adventures.

**Stardate Approximately 54274.7; **Al is visited by Warren Meers of Earth Hellmouth 400 reminding him that the events of Shattered is rapidly approaching; Al takes Amy to Eternia and is in turn adopted by her family, it is believed by Historians of Al and those around him that Serenity was impregnated close to this Stardate as well. Once returned to Voyager events continue on until fated Stardate 549703.4 when Admiral Janeway of one possible future arrives and leads her younger self into the destined event resulting in Voyager at last coming home to the Alpha Quadrant. Transporting over to the Enterprise Alain gets' his house in order and faces Omnibus at last; the Demon Overlord almost kills him, but he succeeds in destroying the Demons' physical form. _Source: Star Trek Voyager; War Against the Collective and Star Trek The Next Generation; Home and Heartache._

**Starlight Citadel Time Unspecified; **Roma recruits Alain to aid in ending the Crisis on Earth 929; none of the players are ever told how long this Chaotic anomaly has been growing, Al devastated at being torn away from Amy agrees only after Roma promises to reunite them. _Source: Crisis on Earth 929; Of Spiders and Mutants._

**Omniversal Passageway Unknown Moment in Time; **Unicron prevents Omnibus' spiritual essence from following Al to enact revenge, the non-corporeal Demon Overlord begins his search for a realm capable of restoring his physical form and seems to be almost forgotten by the players involved. _Source: Star Trek The Next Generation; Home and Heartache Epilogue._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 June 23RD possibly July 5TH; **Al arrives on Earth 929 in Central Park Early Morning; he encounters Spider-Man in brief after tangling with Electro, and then is inadvertently assaulted by Professor Charles Xavier founder of the X-Men mistaken for Magneto. Under the assumed name Allan Pendragon Rutherford our intrepid hero begins his mission with the X-Men; a guest in their mansion, he is targeted by the Brotherhood under Darkholmes' control, rescues Spider-Girl by killing Shadow King, meets with Spider-Man again to help Spider-Girl, briefly encounters Lawyer Matt Murdoch and is stopped by the Brotherhood a second time along with Curt Connors AKA The Lizard before he can meet Doctor Strange. All on Earth 929 remain unaware that the current Doctor Strange is a facsimile and the real Stephen Strange is currently trapped in the Dark Dimension battling minions of Dormammu. _Source: Crisis on Earth 929 Of Spiders' and Mutants and Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929 Doctor Strange Title Undecided._

**Coruscant 177 25-30 Years After A New Hope; **Master Contrelle and Callista rescue Lusa from a Vornskyr attack as the Yuuzhan Vong invasion grows into a truly epic development, Chewbacca and Anakin Solo lose their lives during the mounting war. _Source: Star Wars The New Jedi Order series of Novels/E-Novels and Tales of Suspense Issue Number 3 Vornskyr Attack._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 Exact Date Undetermined; **Alain is targeted by the Red Skull and an army of B.A.Ts' stolen from Cobra under the influence of Darkholme; the X-Men, Avengers and others put a stop to the attack on Manhattan and Westchester, Al kills the Red Skull be beheading him with his Lightsaber. Invited to an evening affair by Tony Stark Al and Rogue begin to slowly discover their mutual attraction for one another is more then just hormones, Wilson Fisk, Norman Osborn and Peter Parker are notable characters of Earth 929 also present at the unveiling.  
Venom and Carnage both attack due to Darkholme once again influencing events; Al, Spider-Man and Iron-Man fend them off, days later a team of X-Men, Spider-Man and Spider-Girl face them on the Brooklyn Bridge. Venom flees after Cletus Kasady is killed and the Carnage symbiote captured, Cobra owes Al a debt due to events surrounding Red Skull; Al enlists their aid at this point in time in finding answers to this entire mess.  
Eric Raymond sells out Gabor Oil to the Decepticons as Misfits' Music closes due to Bankruptcy; Al leaves New York and winds up in Los Angeles at Starlight Mansion, Jerrica and the others take him in, during his stay he meets Ricochet, Vixen and Synergy three Maximals from the Axalon as it turns out. Kills Spectro, Spyglass and Viewfinder with help from Cyclops and Jean, begins actively interacting with the Autobots, thwarts a kidnapping attempt, brokers deals with Cobra, the Autobots and Q, visits with Amy, helps young Nancy Cates deal with her mutation and takes the next step in his relationship with Rogue.  
Following major events surrounding Cobra, GIJoe the Transformers and their God Primus the Crisis of Earth 929 begins to reach the boiling point; Darkholme is ousted after pitting the Brotherhood against the Sinister Six; meanwhile Unicron and Tarantulas take the souls of the humans Cletus Kasady, Serpentor and the Red Skull AKA Johann Schmidt and once purging all traces of their past lives has been accomplished, Unicron uses said souls all of whom were directly or indirectly killed in their mortal life by Al to reformat and create the sparks of the Predacons Cicadacon, Seaclamp and Ramhorn; destined to become the Tripredacus Council and a future thorn in Rutherfords' side. _Source: Crisis on Earth 929: Avengers' Assemble and Crisis on Earth 929: Rampage in NYC and Crisis on Earth 929: Sea of Turmoil and Crisis on Earth 929: Terror Approaches and Crisis on Earth 929: More Than Meets the Eye._

**Earth X-1007 Circa 1942; **Warren Meers; having been forgotten by all journeys to this point in time of Earth X-1007 after engineering the deaths of numerous heroes including Superman and Batman, his goal is to enslave an army of heroines to conquer the Omniverse, but in truth Q is manipulating him to create a future team of Super Villains to face off against Alain and a future team of Super Heroes the young man will lead in service of Roma called Salvation, Warren's first target for slave training is Wonder Woman at a time when she is young and inexperienced… Harbinger; a new Demonic threat is also born due to Warren's incompetence and the beginnings of a truly dangerous team of adversaries is set in motion. _Source: Untitled Primarily Adult Story featuring Wonder Woman and Warren AKA Zeus._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 Month of August leading possibly into September; **Alain faces a plethora of events and villains as the Final Chaos draws nigh, The Sinister Six, Cobra, Darkholme, the Decepticons, the Green Goblin and others become embroiled in the massive up-surgence of mounting Chaos until at last, after killing his Earth 929 counterpart and facing down a Decepticon threat of spectacular origins Al engages in battle with Talia… Many casualties occur, but in the end Chaos is averted and the Infinity Engine destroyed; forced to leave Rogue and Amy behind Al moves on to conclude his training and hopefully return to Earth Prime at last.  
Other events entangled within this time include a brief encounter between Spider-Man, Spider-Girl and the Green Goblin, a battle with the Decepticons involving the Dinobots, and the mystical confrontation between Doctor Strange, Ghost Rider, Dormammu, Mephistopheles and the Doctor Strange Doppelganger all within the Dark Dimension. The Fantastic Four are also believed to have been taken out of the game due to a development in the Negative Zone, but remains unconfirmed. _Source: Crisis on Earth 929: Final Chaos and Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929: Spider-Girl Laugh of the Goblin and Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929: Doctor Strange Untitled Tale and Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929: Coda._

**Coruscant 177 25-30 Years After A New Hope; **Al arrives on Mon Cal and briefly interacts with the Solos' and Skywalkers' before Master Contrelle, Callista and Lusa arrive to take him to Mustafar; whereupon he completes his training, masters Justice and… _Source: Star Wars The New Jedi Order: Perspective and Star Wars The New Jedi Order: Potential._

**Earth Prime Year 2003 September 13TH; **Alain Albert-Joseph Desrochers returns home and begins remodeling his bedroom; Master Contrelle has accompanied him and the Force is no longer a part of her as she begins a new life on Earth Prime, in Hell Lucifer feels his presence, Jen and Christine talk briefly on the phone and Reanne prays for divine intervention. Meanwhile The Secretary has a special meeting with two individuals; Kal-El of a different Earth-Prime and Dawn Summers of Earth Hellmouth 75, the purpose of this meeting with Dawn Summers is never revealed. Other parties also briefly show interest in young Alain of Earth-Prime among them The Doctor, Daniel Jackson of SG-1 and Mxyzptlx. _Source: Star Wars The New Jedi Order: Potential and Interlude._

**Earth Hellmouth 36 Timeframe Uncertain; **Omnibus's spiritual essence escapes the Omniverse passageways and begins to amass mystical energy to return; Alain is sent to aid the Slayer in stopping Omnibus once and for all, events must happen quickly for Earth Prime is soon to be in dire need of Alain its' Chosen Champion. _Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer Meets Sithicus._

**Earth Prime Year 2003 September 14TH; **Jennifer converses with Christine her best friend because of the phone call to Alain; q bears witness to this moment and amuses himself with the thought of the two coming together at last. _Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer Meets Sithicus Interlude._

**Earth X-1007 Circa 2005;** Warren targets his next victims Kara Zor-El Alias Supergirl and Kara Zor-L Alias Power Girl to continue enslaving his army. _Source: Unwritten/Untitled Primary Adult Oriented Story Featuring Warren._

**Earth Hellmouth 36 Timeline Uncertain; **With Omnibus now destroyed completely and no longer a threat; Alain is approached by Whistler in order to assist the Powers that Be in restoring the Balance destroyed by Omnibus' unwitting presence on this version of Buffy's world. In order to accomplish this task; Alain must resurrect Tara McClay using Federation technology and drugs proven to work on others in the past and also recruit the long absent Scooby Oz the Reluctant Werewolf as it were to aid him in the city of Tokyo, Japan. It is revealed by the Sensei of the Light Dojo that ancient spirits once walked the Earth long ago; these spirits not destined to return until after the Slayer managed to defeat the First Evil and seal Sunnydale's Hellmouth manage to escape thanks to Omnibus and set into motion the rise once again of the Elementals.  
Al must convince a young Chinese girl by the name of Mei Lin that she is the Chosen One; destined to lead a team of four young women against the forces of the Spirits themselves, with the aid of Oz and Tara he must find a way to rewrite what Fate truly has in store for all. _Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Dark Alliances and Partially Buffy the Vampire Slayer Inherent Evil._

**Earth 929 Year 2004 April 28TH; **Amy Chelerise Rutherford holds a training session with Professor Charles Xavier in order to expand her telepathic skills. _Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Dark Alliances Interlude._

**Limbo Timeline Uncertain: Possible Future Events Revealed; **The Dark God Unicron holds a brief conference with Mega Zarak discussing events not yet part of the official Timeline; Mega Zarak informs his Master that Nemesis Prime has managed to procure the Dark Matrix on Eternia thanks to the unwitting assistance of young Alain Desrochers. Unicron leaves to harness the powers of Chaos being unleashed during the Autobot/Decepticon Conflict on Cybertron 5089 in order to restore his Planetary Body while trapped in a smaller form; The Universe Conflict is mentioned in brief, the reasons for this upset in the Timeline are uncertain, but information regarding the events surrounding Alain on Eternia and dealing with Nemesis Prime are most definitely intended to be a Future event as of yet Unchronicled by The Secretary. It is possible Uatu the Watcher parted the veils of Time and Space in order to gain further understanding on the Chaos Bringers interest in the Young Man from Earth Prime. _Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Dark Alliances Interlude._

**More as Follows I trust this has helped straighten out every aspect of the Chrysalis story featuring Alain Desrochers; Anything that is Unwritten will take some time for me to get around to if I write them myself I may enlist the aid of fellow Fanfic Authors who know characters like Ghost Rider, The Silver Surer and all that way better then me.**


End file.
